And so we shall dance
by SerenePhenix
Summary: When a girl called Louisanne arrives at Black Order HQ, nobody might know what kind of role she has to play in this holy war and in the lifes of the Exorcits... Reviews requested!
1. Prologue - Swan's Song

Prologue - Swan's Song

"I still can't believe it. My little sweet sheep has returned home and the first thing it does is attacking me!", snarled the Earl in uncontainable anger despite the wide grin that was plastered on his face. He was fuming with rage as he gripped his sword even tighter. He would destroy her, smash her to tiny pieces, even if it meant losing his greatest creation ever. She gave him a small, apologetic smile before she scowled darkly at him. Her hatred for this man was unbearable. "You do realize that I have no sympathy left for you or your family, don't you?" Her voice was dark and ice cold. A sound that would make even Kanda flinch. To be exact, it had already made him flinch in the past.

Her gaze wandered over to the unmoving bodies further away, under something that looked like an eerie glowing, black cloth hovering over them. Kanda, Allen and Lenalee were never going to know what had happened. She did not want to see her friends struggling for her life. It was pointless after all, she was going to die anyway. She was curious to know where Lavi was. The redhead had told them to leave him behind in order to search for Mari and Timothy. She looked at the trio under the protecting cloak. No matter what happened now- it would protect them from harm. But when it was over she would not be able to see Komui, the staff and the Exorcists throw a party.

She'd not be able to see Lavi bounce around yelling out: "It's over!", would not be able to see Kanda maybe look less angry than usually, nor dance with Lenalee like she promised, or chat with Hevlaska again, but more than anything, she'd not be able to hold the promise she gave Allen. She regretted that most. A lonely tear found it's way down her cheek, leaving a salty path. She rubbed it away furiously. The idea of the Millenium Count seeing her weakness sickened her. She turned her attention to her enemy, who was watching her with a mild interest, like a scientist pondering over the reaction of a test subject. "I wonder he said…", he said tilting his head to the side. "About what!", spat Louisanne murderous intent in every syllable. She would make him pay for everything he had done, for the suffering he had caused her everyday of this life she had despised so much.

She was going to make him feel regret and agony and she would watch him crumble. Her instincts were begging her to do so but she was holding back them at her best. If she lost her senses now it would all have been in vain. Sweat was running down her face, dampening her blue locks and she began panting heavily. If she didn't finish him off quickly it would be too late. Her will force would not be able to restrain the horror lurking inside of her. The Earl looked at her in surprise but soon his astonishment turned into a mischievous grin. "Having a little problem to restrain our true nature, aren't we?", he sang gleefully while coming closer. It would be so easy. Louisanne straightened herself, determination in her eyes but shaking violently. She was scared about what was to follow her words. "My true nature….I'll show it to you right away!", she shouted and did the one thing she had always feared- taking off her necklace.

Once she undid the lock with shaking fingers and threw the medallion away into the mud of the graveyard, she literally could feel her soul being torn apart by monstrous claws. A deafening scream filled the air, one that even the heavy rain could not repress. She cringed in pain. Hot, white pain that shoot through her body, making her wish she would just black out but she did not allow herself to. She would pull through those conversions till the end. The Earl stood on the spot frozen, feeling alarmed and even something that came close to…anguish. Defeating her in that form with his possibilities and weapons would be a serious problem. Then it was over, all of a sudden. The _thing _stood up and chuckled sinisterly while rising into the air.** "So…"**, spoke a voice that sounded as if it was coming right from the deepest, darkest pit in hell itself, **"Are you proud of your achievement, Earl?"** The Millenium Count stared at her in awe. She really _was_ his greatest accomplishment. "…To say the least.", he answered still marveled. And without a warning the thing that was once Louisanne, launched at him.

* * *

"Swan song" is a metaphorical phrase for a final gesture, effort, or performance given just before death or retirement. The phrase refers to an ancient belief that swans sing a beautiful song in the moment just before death, having been silent (or alternatively, not so musical) during most of their lifetime. ~ taken from Wikipedia


	2. Chapter 1 - They see her skin

Chapter 1 - Because they see her skin before they see her heart

Louisanne looked at the great stonewall that stretched around the Tower of the Black Order and sighed deeply. The girl with dark skin and blue eyes was standing before the Black Orders current Headquarters (at least that was what she had been told) and searched for a way to enter. Her appearance was a more than unusual one. Her dark, brown skin showed a tint of a dirty grey here and there, her hair was short and curled only going to her chin. The night blue color of it always attracted unwanted attention just as much as her eyes. They were of a deep ocean blue with a slim golden rim around the irises. Also her choice of clothing was not the one, a lady or a gentleman would expect from a girl from the 18th century. The grass green shirt she wore had a big collar and short sleeves with a red fringe. The humming bird that was sewn on the back was rich in details.

One would never have expected that she had done it herself. Albeit it's originality and beauty, the shirt was a little too big for her. Actually it would have gone to her knees hadn't she fixed the excessive part of the cloth with a black smooth looking belt which she had knotted on the right side of her hip, the residual part swinging around slightly with every step she took. The jeans blue leggings she was wearing may not have looked very warm or comfortable but still she thought it was much more convenient than a skirt or a dress. She just hated them. It made her feel weak as if it wanted to remind her she was just a girl. The skin that should usually have been exposed by the leggings was hidden by large brown and clearly overused tramping boots. Everyone who saw her just thought she was a vagabond with no possession at all which in her case , was not the exact truth. The only thing on of value was a simple golden necklace with a large pendant attached to it. The stone that was inwrought into it was emerald green. If someone had taken a closer a look at it, he would have noticed a pulsating gleam emanating from it's core. A sharp wind blew past her and tugged at the sling bag on her back and the torn brown cloak she was wearing. She examined it pitifully. How long had she been wearing this one? She had no idea but it sure was not going to sustain any more travelling the way it was now. Maybe she ought to just throw it away. Again her gaze locked on the huge wall and the gigantic tower behind it. Had she really made the right choice? Was it really the place she should be in right now?

She didn't know and she nearly regretted to ever have come here. Another strong wind came and she began sneezing. She looked at the dark sky and frowned. A storm was coming and she didn't want to stand here, in the middle of nowhere on a cliff many hundreds miles above the sea level, getting soaked wet to the skin. She had already had her fair share of it this month. Her gaze wandered to the wall again and of course nothing seemed to happen. She felt her patience thinning by the second and made an annoyed sound. "Hello? Anybody home?", she yelled in exasperation as small droplets of water came in contact with her dark skin and night blue hair. Thunder rumbled above her but nothing happened. Tired of this stupid game she gripped at her bag, taking a few steps backwards. Once she thought it was enough she ran forward and jumped, just an inch before hitting the wall, into the air landing gracefully on it's top, looking at the now fully visible building in front of her. Her heart sank as she saw the totally damaged fortress in front of her. It looked abandoned. It could only be, seeing the way it was destroyed.

Louisanne let her shoulders hang but still jumped into the yard behind the gate she had been standing in front of a few seconds ago. Her eyes caught every detail, every fissure in the walls and all the holes that misshaped the dark tower. Rain was now pouring down heavily and without a second thought she ran through one of the smaller holes. Even if the tower was abandoned it didn't mean she did have to get wet. As soon as she was inside, she sat on a rather large piece of brick that had undoubtedly once formed the wall behind her. Chin resting on the palms of her hands she began to wonder what catastrophe might have caused such great damage. She knew that something must have happened in this place… it reeked of blood and death, as well as explosions.

A chill ran down her spine as she imagined all the dreadful things that might have happened in here. But she already had a clue who was behind this… A sudden noise coming from below made her jump in surprise, letting her stumble and fall on her back hitting her head on exactly the spot that was always hurting her. She cursed under her breath and stood up again. Quickly, she took her bag and moved to the edge of the hallway where a small white light was coming from. She peeked over the actually still intact handrail partially supporting on it. Further down there were people entering something that resembled a big gate in a mosaic like fashion. She stared in amazement totally caught by the scene she was witnessing when suddenly she heard metal break and the bars, which were supporting her, began to sag away.

Before she knew, she was falling. She shrieked making all the people down in the tower look up and gasp in shock. Instinctively Louisanne inwardly screamed the one sentence that first came to her mind: _"Innocence activate!" _A flash of green burst out of the pendant that till had just been dangling around her neck. The once slim chain began to glow in a vivid green. The light separated and formed anew around both her ankles and wrists while one part still rested around the teenager's neck. When the light died out five thick golden rings were tightly attached around the limbs. A dark rag spread out of the back of the ring to which the pendant was still fixed and spread to the other parts of her Anti-Akuma-Weapon. Louisanne vaguely resembled a bat as she stretched out her arms and legs in order to brake her fall. The only sound she made as she hit the ground was a light tip of her shoe. Instantly the Innocence deactivated, shrinking back to the necklace it originally was. Still the people of the science department caught a glimpse of it. The torn cloth shimmered sinisterly, it's color changing with even the slightest breath of wind or move, a wave of color like from a soap bubble speed over it, although the fundamental color still remained a ominous black.

Louisanne exhaled and looked at the group of people around her. Surprise and shock was written across their faces, some of them even horrorstruck as they scanned her features. Upon realization Louisanne's hand shot up to her head only to grab at her hair. The hood of her cloak had fallen off. But before she could say anything, a heavily bandaged man who lacked a leg, with a face as if he had seen devil himself, pointed accusingly a shaking finger at her screaming enemy and a word that sounded like the name Noah, the one that had built the ark as the Bible said. Just in time she heard the swishing of air behind her and quickly activated her Innocence once again. But instead of separating into 5 bracelets, the golden metal seemed to melt and reform into a stick, looking like a shakujo staff, while the necklace became smaller, pendant still hanging at it. The staff was adorned with a golden semi-circle at it's end and a big ring at the other with convoluted engravings in the slim material. On the peek was a spear-like attachment. The middle that bound the two golden parts together, was resembling the dark rag only that it had solidified and was now harder than diamond as Louisanne knew.

She blocked the hit and looked her assaulter straight in the eye. It was a youth with long dark hair, just as blue as hers. He had a slim and masculine face and toned muscles, surely fruits from years of hard training. His eyes were of a dark brown with hostility written in them. Hadn't he threatened her with his katana then she maybe would have blushed. _Just maybe. _"You.", he snarled and applied a little more pressure but she didn't move an inch, "What is it now? Have you come with some more of your Akuma?" Louisanne looked at him in bewilderment.

"What are you talking about? I'm an Exorcist!", she yelled and pushed the young man back with an unbelievable amount of strength. He recoiled, still in attacking stance, studying her with a raised eyebrow, his eyes falling on the green shining pendant. He frowned slightly before his eyes filled with awareness and he stared at her opening his mouth to say something when suddenly another person came rushing towards her. She swept into the air and landed a few meters further away. The person that had tried to land a hit was also a young man who was maybe older but surely shorter than the other one. His brown hair was bound to the back of his head standing up from it in a spiky fashion. His round face showed blind fury as he again tried to attack her crying out fiercely, his left hand lunging out. Again she dodged but this time she rammed her staff into the wall so that she was now standing on it above their heads. "Why did you let your chance slip, Kanda-san?", he asked scandalized as the male approached the spot there he was standing underneath her, "She's the enemy! I can see it. She must be with those devils!"

Louisanne lifted an eyebrow while sending him a glare, although she would not have needed to because the navy-haired youth did exactly the same, only in an even more menacing manner.

"She's not a Noah, Chaoji.", he said sternly while looking up at her. She looked at him in surprise: "What makes you so sure I'm not the enemy? Never let your guard down until you know." He gave her an annoyed look but nothing more. "You don't have their eyes, neither do you have the stigmata.", his voice was strangely calm but a hint of anger swung in it. She tilted her head to the side. "Stigmata?", she repeated clueless. An unexpected eruption-like hit shook the whole wall and interrupted her musing. The brown haired, freckled man had punched the wall and was now screaming angrily: "Kanda-san, what are we waiting for? Haven't you heard what she just said!? I bet this girl is a Noah! I mean look at her: Dark skin, dark hair and golden eyes. We had enough opportunities to know what our enemies do look like!" The man named Kanda glanced at her again scowling even more. He was not sure if this person was as harmless as she seemed to be at first glance. "Come down.", he ordered his tone letting no space for denial. She eyed him suspiciously but did as she was told. Jumping down while getting hold of her staff, which she got out with ease she reached the floor again weapon ready to strike if she was being attacked again. The air in the room seemed dense, nor the two Exorcists nor the scientist made a move seconds passing by.

Louisanne snorted and looked at the man that had called her enemy first. He whimpered as he understood she was looking at him. She grinded her teeth and closed her eyes shut before she opened them again, determination showing in them. She lowered her weapon till it's tip was resting on the cold concrete. "What do I need to do in order for you to believe me that I'm no harm?", she asked, with as much control she could muster. She hated the feeling of others fearing her for her outer looks. She was sick of it.

Kanda first did not react. He glanced at Chaoji beside him who was shaking violently. If there wasn't something happening in the next few seconds he would strike out again at the girl again for sure. "Show me your forehead, then we'll see.", he replied, prepared for an evil surprise if it was to follow his words.

She scowled but lifted her right hand and brushed away some of the few strands and bangs of blue hair. Underneath them…was nothing as everyone could see in the bright white light of the Ark. Sighs could be heard all over the place and suddenly the tension was gone. Well, nearly. "That doesn't mean anything.", grumbled Chaoji teeth partially gritted and bared. Kanda shot him an impatient glare and left him on the spot. If the other couldn't control his wrath then it wasn't his problem. He went towards Louisanne who deactivated her Innocence but did not allow herself to relax. After this entry she was a little more than weary of these people.

Just as Kanda reached her another person came into view, a man with blond spiky hair. His appearance was the one of an Australian in his later twenties. He came to her, a clipboard in his hand that rested lazily on his shoulder. "I'm sorry for this commotion just now. But as you may have seen we went through some rough times lately.", he said apologetically reaching out to her, "My name is Reever Wenhemm, I'm charge of the Science Department of the Black Order Headquarters." Louisanne hesitated to shake his hand but upon seeing face that didn't hold any negative emotions she dropped her hostility. "So,", Reever said and looked at her with interest, "you are an Exorcist? How did you know about our location?"

Just as the young girl was about to answer a man came rushing towards them. On his face balanced a pair of large glasses and his brown hair was made into two small knots. His white coat fluttered around his legs as he ran towards his superior who was staring at him in astonishment. "Johnny? What are you doing here?", asked the Australian staggered.

The young man came to a stand panting heavily after he had run so fast. "It's- it's one of the generals.", he said from gasps of air. His voice trembled, "General Marian Cross was attacked!"

* * *

The title is actually a reference to the spoken poem "To This Day" by Shane Koyczan. It deals actually with bullying in school and how people are often judged upon their appearance and how much they suffer from the treatment. It is frightening and heartbreaking how much of it is true. Official site: /listen Youtube: watch?feature=player_embedded&v=ltun92DfnPY


	3. Chapter 2 - Two parts of three

Chapter 2 - Two parts of three

"What!", came the voices of Reever and Kanda in union, the difference being that the navy-haired kendoka barked at the scientist while the Australian's was barely above a whisper. They couldn't believe it, it had to be a bad joke.

"What are you talking about?" Everyone's eyes locked on the young girl, who had spoken in a shocked and hollow voice, eyes wide, making their golden-rimmed centers more than just evident. Just now, it seemed like Johnny noticed the stranger that was standing to his left. As he took a closer look on her appearance, readjusting his glassing as if trying to see her clearer, he began to shake from head to foot. His latest encounter with Lulubell, the Noah of Lust, had left it's marks. Not only physically, but mentally too.

He shied away as she gripped him hard by the shoulders and began to shake him violently, as if hoping to hear something clatter inside the young man. "Tell me right now where that god damn bastard is! Where is Cross!", she screamed, still continuing with the motion and getting dangerously close to the mark where Johnny sure was about to puke. No one dared to get close to her. She looked out of her right mind.

Johnny, who by now had gotten slightly green in his face, weakly raised a finger and pointed at the entrance of the Ark while his other free hand shot up to his mouth holding back whatever was trying to fight it's way out of his poor stomach. Like a scalded cat, Louisanne let go of the mistreated scientist and ran towards the indicated direction, ignoring the shouts and commands directed to her. Anger and disbelieve were flooding her mind like a virus eating away any logical way of reasoning. She would never forgive that bastard Cross if he was to disappear again or worse die. She would never ever pardon him! It was his fault after all that it had turned out this way!

"Wait! You can't go in there now! You'll get lost!", shouted Reever as he saw the girl make a mad dash for the entrance of the enemies former basement. To say that he was confused was the understatement of the century, although he had some sense of déjà-vu even if he couldn't place it right now. But he would oh too soon. Still, for now only one thing mattered: Stop this girl from entering the Ark and maybe prevent her from bumping into the people from Central or even worse… Malcom C. Leverrier himself. If that happened, she was as good as condemned. Her outer looks would be enough for that sadist to let her get killed on the spot or worse experimented. But it was too late. He could only watch as Louisanne's small and skinny frame was engulfed by the white light of the Ark's entrance. He cursed under his breath.

Allen wandered around aimlessly, mind and senses blank to everything around him. His thoughts were all muddled together in an incomprehensible mass, with no direction and order. Everything around seemed dull and gray, lifeless even the small golden object nervously flapping by his side. This place was so unfamiliar to him. He felt the tearing desire to flee to somewhere safe. Anywhere, where he could be all by himself. He needed it. That picture was haunting him: all that blood and his masters mask on the window sill in that sickening red puddle…and the smell of gun powder hovering in that room. It had been impossible for him to move. His worst fears had come true once again. His master was gone, not having left the smallest bit of information, leaving him in this mess he and the 14th had caused. A mad and grieving grin shot across his face as he reminded himself of yesterday nights revelation. He was the Musicians host and in the near future it's memories would eat his soul away. He felt his stomach make some unpleasant twists and turns as he contemplated that information again. He didn't know where exactly he was going, all he was sure about was that his feet knew perfectly where to take him.

Timcanpy didn't know what to do. Confusion and fear were mixed inside of his small round body. Of course, as an in animated object it should have been impossible for him to have feelings at all but still, he was a special golem after all. And even though he was never going o be close to a real, breathing and living creature, he was capable of understanding emotions, although not as strongly as his young master who was now walking slowly down a dark corridor. Not only was he worried about the way he looked but about his apathy towards his surroundings. He seemed more like a ghost than a human being and it scared Tim to no end. But what worried him more was the fact that he couldn't sense his master Cross at all. It was odd. Usually he would be able to feel where he was. He could as well have been on the moon and Tim _still _would have been able to tell he was there. But now… nothing at all. Tim dropped himself on Allen's shoulder but didn't earn any reaction from the albino. But he could see a torn and painful smile on the youth's face. One that sent chills down his long golden tail. He knew that smile all too well. And then he felt it. A presence he had missed just as much as his masters: The one close to a caring mother.

Allen snapped out of his trance as soon as he realized that Timcanpy was acting very out of it, considering the situation. The golem that had shortly sat on his shoulder, sulking and maybe even grieving upon the loss of his master, bolted up into the air and frantically swished from side to side in search for something. A faint and small piece of hope spread through Allen's body as he watched the little golden ball. Maybe he actually felt master Cross's presence? "Tim,", said Allen in a rushed voice and caught the ball shaped golem in his fingers trying to calm him down, "do you feel the masters presence?" But as the golem shook it's round body in a no, the small smile that had battled it's way to his face was whipped away. But none the less he observed Tim's behavior closely before releasing him from his grip. Instantly, the little ball sped through the dark corridors with Allen following him. Whatever was driving Tim to act that way- there had to be a good reason behind it.

Louisanne blocked the blinding light with her arm as she passed through the gate of the Ark. It was just too bright. She shut her eyes even tighter, going blindly further and further. And when all of a sudden, the light was gone. She blinked in confusion her vision becoming clearer with every lash of her eyelashes. Her gaze wandered over the countless snow-white and small houses that were now standing in front of her. The way they had been built, remembered her of the cities further south like in Greece or Italy. She spun around herself at least three times before she stopped drinking in her surroundings. It was so beautiful. She looked up at the clear blue sky above her and noticed something glistening in the blazing light of a non-existent sun. She tilted her head to the side watching the object draw closer and closer. Funny, she thought, she actually knew that tiny ball and then, before even actually realizing it she recognized that form. It was… "Tim!", she called out jumping high into the air directly towards the small golden golem, who shot at her with incredible speed. The impact it made on her chest knocked the air out of her lungs as she fell on one of the roofs with a loud bang, but she did not care in the slightest. Snuggling into her tummy and lap, Timcanpy was seemingly crying like a spout, soaking her clothes. Louisanne either did look as if she was forcing back the salty waters as she patted the small golden ball. "Hey, little one. Tsch, tsch, there's no need to cry. I've returned after all.", she whispered smiling softly at the golem. She really had missed him a lot. "So where's that damn idiot of a general, Cross?", asked Louisanne Tim with an undertone, "I mean, Marian is not the kind of man that gets killed so easily. Just like pests: Try to tear them out of the earth and they'll always grow back." Her laugh was broken and nervous as she observed Tim. The golem's tears disappeared only to being replaced by a look of utter defeat. He dropped his wings and huddling even further into her coat. Her strained cheerfulness dropped at the sight. So it was true- the attack on Marian Cross. Absentmindedly she stroked the elegant wings of the golem and stared at a spot close to her feet when she noticed something. Why was there a dark blur getting larger?

Allen was ready to strike now. Crown Clown was activated and he had managed to sneak behind the person that seemed to have caught Timcanpy. He was sure it was a girl, a skinny one he might add, but right now he didn't bother about it. As soon as he had seen that dark skin he knew that she had to be a Noah and even if he was not going to hurt her, there was a fear crawling up his spine. How had she managed to get into the Ark? He was sure that as a Noah she was not here alone and it frightened him. He did not want to relieve another attack but still, he was hesitating. She did not look like threat and what puzzled him most was that Tim did not try to fly away from her. This was all so confusing. First the golem had flown off, as if struck by lightning, and then he had nearly lost his track after Tim had entered the Ark. He tightened his grip around his sword. He would try not harm her, unless necessary.

Louisanne knew that the attacker came from behind. Whether it was reflex, instinct or experience she was not sure, maybe a mix between all those three. But as soon as she had spotted that shadow coming from above her, she jumped to the left onto a tower like building while catching a glimpse of her assaulter, Timcanpy frantically flying around their heads. It was a boy with a white cloak waving around his shoulders and a silver mask dangling around his neck, one side ornamented with a sun on the left and with a black pattern on the right. He was small and wore a black combat dress that resembled those of the other two people she had met earlier. He seemed to wear a white hood as she couldn't see any other color on his skull, until she realized it actually _was_ his hair. But what instantly caught her eye was the long scar on his face, shaped like a pentacle on the forehead running down his eye and left cheek. Without thinking about it she already had a description for it in her mind. This scar, was a curse.

They scrutinized each other for a few, long seconds estimating the others strength. Louisanne sighed tiredly: "Can anybody explain me why people keep trying to slit my throat the whole day long?" Allen's silver eyes narrowed dangerously as he considered the girls words. Had she already attacked the few remaining members at the old Black Order's castle?

"What do mean by that?", he asked, feeling some sort of vibrancy going through the sword in his right. He stared at it in astonishment for a heartbeat. His Innocence had never done that before and he could feel the snow-white fabric around him tightening. He and his Innocence had, since the incidents in the Arc, developed a strong bond, probably stronger than anyone would have expected. In a way, it allowed the albino to _sense _what his other entity felt. And it was scared. So much that he actually had to push himself not to get overrun by its emotions and run away.

"My name is Louisanne. I'm an Exorcist and former student of Marian Cross.", she said clearly, although Allen could swear he had heard a mumbled «Idiotic master!». As if on cue Timcanpy settled on the girls shoulder and flung his tail around her neck. He was speechless. If Tim accepted her without hesitation she wasn't lying. She tried to look relaxed and composed.

"I'm really sorry for making such a riot all over your organization. But that is nothing uncommon for me.", she rubbed the back of her left hand with the other one, briefly closing her eyes, "People still seem to have prejudices even after all these years."

Allen lowered his sword, but didn't dare to deactivate it, maybe because Crown Clown made him feel strained nevertheless. But he was pretty sure himself that this girl would not fight him. What he found strange, was his urge to believe her and put some trust in her words. Who knew…there was a slight chance that she knew something about Cross and the 14th. But, there just was no way she could. Allen shook his head, trying to get rid of his confused thoughts. Yet, why did he have these thoughts in the first place?

"Are you really his student?", asked Allen in his usual polite way. Or at least he tried to do so. The way things were just now, with the attack, his master's revelation of him being killed sooner or later and said master's sudden disappearance without leaving any clues or answers, made it difficult for him not to snap at somebody. Although it probably might have helped to vent some of his frustration he knew it wasn't right. He knew the girl wasn't at fault for his own troubles. Louisanne nodded slowly, sure that this was not the end of the questioning.

"Prove it.", demanded Allen, waiting for a verbal answer but it never came. Instead she threw a small notebook at him, which landed before his feet. He gave her a puzzled look but her eyes told him to open it. Allen bent down deliberately, not losing sight of the girl in front of him and picked the small object up. It looked as if it had already seen better day. The leathern cover was flaking off the material that had been used as a base , greasy stains plastering the once surely pretty adornment and with pages that slowly had turned yellow and brown from use.

Allen involuntarily raised an eyebrow and flipped it open, paling considerably at the sight: Debts- unbelievably high debts were recorded in it. The young man felt suddenly very sick, as if he was being used as a punch bag by his master again. As if it was on fire, he threw it away with a muffled yelp, Louisanne catching it in a swift and elegant move. She smirked a little seeing how distraught the boy acted upon seeing something he more than just surely had lived or was still living through himself.

"So he made you pay too?", she asked coyly putting the notebook back into the depths of her sling bag. In response Allen just nodded stiffly.

"Do- don't tell me he made you pay _all_ of that!", he nearly whispered all color missing in his facial features. This was twice the amount of his and Jasdevi's, the Noah of Bonds, debts together. How much of a cruel and sick scumbag could Cross be to make a _woman_ pay for his debts?

Louisanne's playful grin faltered a little and she shrugged as though he had asked her what the weather would be like tomorrow and she had no clue.

"I don't care how much I had to pay for him. But what makes me crazy with fury is the fact that I spent the last five years to pay off his debts. I'm just relieved there aren't any livid barkeepers following me anymore.", she said looking away from his face, wringing her hands so forcefully that Allen could clearly hear her knuckles crack from where he was standing a few feet away.

Allen couldn't help but notice that she must have lived some kind of trauma too. She just had to. He was talking about his master after all. But the girl's voice interrupted his trail of thoughts as now it was filled with acid,

"And that's why I will not forgive that bastard if he dies! I just hope that this is one of his tricks to avoid nasty people asking him questions."

Allen stared at her. So she knew Cross was dead but didn't believe it. Just as he was about to open his mouth and ask one more question he could hear his name being called harshly. He turned around just in time to see Link appear from behind, his charmed papers ready for the attack.

"Walker, get away from this person quickly!"

"No, Link, stop! She's not an enemy!"

Louisanne couldn't see Allen's face but from the sound of his voice she could tell that what that man was planning was nothing good. Swiftly she tried to jump out of his field of vision behind a nearby pillar while Allen seemingly was trying to get into that man's way. But that didn't do anything much. Ignoring the albino's words the blond made a quick motion with his hand, chanting something that sounded like a short incantation before the papers that had first hovered in mid-air sped towards her. First it caught her ankle and immediately she felt like she was being pulled down heavily as if it was attached to an anvil. Next came her legs, her haunch, torso, arms and lastly her face. But it didn't matter as she had already been stumbling with the first paper clinging to her and was now falling onto the hard stone.

She twitched at the impact but no sound escaped her mouth as it was layered with one of those sheets. She tried to wiggle out of this restrain. The sensation was not nice. It felt as though she was slowly being crushed. The shouting not far from her made her look up. In her haste she hadn't had the chance to take a better look at her assaulter but now she could see a young man who was a bit taller than Allen.

Blond hair was neatly braided back, though some strands were hanging loosely around his rather edgy face while his bordeaux-red suit looked impeccable. Two dark dots were standing out on his forehead that was now furrowed in anger as he argued with the younger boy.

"Walker, do I have to remind you that your situation is already precarious? Meeting with someone like …"

"Yes, Link, I do know that but it wasn't my fault. You weren't anywhere to be found, so I decided to go. I figured that maybe we would cross each other on one of the corridors and then Tim suddenly flew off and led me here.", Allen explained, trying his best to calm the man, "I really am sorry and I do understand that you are upset but please, release her first. She hasn't anything to do with the Noah's. I'm sure of it."

Two cold brown eyes locked onto her form analyzing every little motion and expression on her face. After having kept her head up for long enough Louisanne let it fall back on the floor again, now only seeing two pairs of legs. Seemingly the guy turned back towards Allen because his feet shifted slightly and he addressed the boy again, this time in a much calmer way.

"_Are_ you sure about this, Walker?"

There was no verbal reply but Louisanne concluded that the boy must have nodded since the man named Link lifted his arm and just a few seconds later Louisanne could feel the weight on her whole body diminishing. Slowly she stretched her limbs and began tearing of the scraps of paper that were still defying gravity, not letting go of her hair and clothes. Allen rushed to her side, flustered and apologizing, rambling a little she noticed.

"I'm so sorry. Link can be a bit rash.", Allen justified which earned him a fierce glare from said person but nothing more.

"Come one let me help you."

Louisanne looked at him pointedly, maybe even menacingly as Allen seemed a bit surprised about her expression.

"I'll be fine, I can do it myself, thank you.", she replied quickly not looking up. She did not like to be helped by others. It felt awkward to her.

"Would you be so kind to introduce yourself?", asked the man Allen had called Link while Louisanne dusted herself down. She looked up meeting his gaze with a glare, straightening.

"My name is Louisanne, a pupil of Cross' and wishing to join the Black Order as an exorcist, although I have the distinct feeling of not being welcomed here." She must have sounded harsh as Link's eyes narrowed some more.

"_If you were so polite_- I would like to know your name since you asked me mine. I at least want to know who attacks me from behind without warning next time."

His eyes became icy confirming that her words had some notable effect.

"Inspector Howard Link from Central.", he retorted curtly yet with a hint of pride hidden in it but Louisanne couldn't grasp any meaning behind it. She was not sure what he meant with Central, she couldn't even remember if Cross had ever mentioned it to her before. Useless idiot!

She noticed the reproachful look on Allen's face. Still there was something else permeating the air, a distinct feeling of animosity coming from Allen. It was seemingly not directed at anyone in particular but it was not hard to guess that it involved what the blond had just said. The change in atmosphere was too abrupt to not notice it.

Howard Link though seemed used to be used to it or rather to have mastered ignoring it (Louisanne made a third guess that maybe he was just insensitive). It was evident that the two young men knew each other very well by the way they behaved and talked with one another.

Louisanne assessed each of these small details before shouting reached them and made all three turn their heads in the same direction. On the roof of a house next to them stood a tall tan man with dreadlocks, looking wired and very annoyed.

"Allright, found them!", he shouted, bending over the edge of the white concrete at someone in the alley down below earning him a positive reply.

Scratching the back of his neck forcibly he turned back towards them yawning, showing the clinical condition of his tonsils not bothered there was a lady nearby. For all she knew, Louisanne did not care. The last thing she would consider herself to be, was a lady.

Though that did not stop Allen from making a playful remark: "Oh Didi, it's nice to see you too. Would cover your mouth with a hand please, we have company."

The man in a lab coat, closed his mouth shut about to rant that he had had to get up to look for them because they had not been able to find them in headquarters when his eyes fell on the sole female around.

Instead of getting flustered for his laxity, he, just like anyone else that day, went rigid. His eyes seemed to bulge when his brain concluded that something with this situation was wrong.

"What are you two waiting for? She is a Noah!", he hurled, taking a few carefully placed steps back towards the hidden staircase he had taken to get onto the roof.

Louisanne knew it wouldn't do her situation any good yet she couldn't else but openly glare at the man, making him falter and shrink before their very eyes. She could feel anger boiling inside her and not just any kind, it was blind rage that made her irrational at times, just like a certain red-haired lady killer she knew. She hated it when her emotions led her to do things she usually wouldn't but today had been too much.

She could take being screamed at, she could take being given the bad eye, she could take being ignored but she would not let herself being compared to these monsters anymore.

It was just then that a large group of people came bursting from a trap door next to them or simply jumped onto the roof from down the streets, mainly a girl with short green hair. If the black uniforms were a give-away it was safe to guess that all of them were Exorcist, on high alert and all of their eyes locking onto her instantly. Didi's scream must have alerted them as all were battle ready, trying not to let her have the upper hand should a fight break out.

"What do you want with us! Haven't you done enough already?", it was the girl and her violet eyes held nothing but hostility and some minor confusion, probably as to why her comrades had done nothing to stop the threat that had entered their base of operations.

Something inside her exploded violently.

Instead of screaming her head off she turned around sharply towards the man called Link, crying out loudly once. Everyone flinched and took a fighting stance when suddenly Louisanne let herself drop onto her behind and held her arms outstretched, wrist turned upwards. The inspector wasn't the only one giving her a perplexed look.

To him, just as to the others, who were ogling this unrealistic scene, the cry had sounded like the beginning of a fight – not its end.

Louisanne did not move, did not even blink as her face stayed a mask of defiant resolution.

"I've had enough of this. If you would please put your bindings on me so that _anyone _will come to understand that I mean no harm, I would be more than thankful.", her voice was as bitter as spoiled wine.

The people around her looked at each other puzzled when Allen came closer to her and crouched down onto her level, so that he could see her into the eye. His smile was sincere and apologetic but it did not calm her in the least. She knew that it would not change the problem at hand. The issue of her looking like the enemy.

"You do not have to go this far you know.", he put a hand on her shoulder, shaking it lightly as if hoping that it would make her some to her senses but she did not budge. When she set her mind on something, it was next to impossible to make her take a step back until maybe she saw that her actions caused another one she held no grudge against pain. It had been that way ever since… ever since he had awakened her.

At the moment though there was no one that could be harmed and so the poor boy would not have a chance at changing her mind and make her realize what kind of image she would force onto herself should she be taken to headquarters handcuffed. Not that she cared. It was already a lost battle with her appearance she figured.

She ignored Allen's kind words, her eyes boring into Link's evaluating ones. After an internal moral debate that seemed to last only a few seconds, the inspector tugged a small blank piece of paper out of his sleeve and put it around both her wrists almost gently. A sign of his finger made the parchment glow in a soft light and just by the slight increase of weight Louisanne could tell that it was doing its work.

It was strange to see what kind of effect a gesture so small could bring about. The tension lessened, the attackers letting their guard down but the distrust and fear in their eyes stayed nonetheless.

Louisanne got up without help, turning toward Allen who looked somewhat distressed. Louisanne had labeled herself an enemy and he knew that even if she worked harder and with more vigor than any of them, it wouldn't change people's view on her once they caught a glance at the girl with grey skin, blue hair and a charm-cuff around her wrists.

But Louisanne was well aware of this already. She would face the challenges head-on like she was used to. Head held high she spoke to the only the only other person who had changed kinder words with her: "Would you take me to Chief Komui, please? Cross left me with the instruction to go see him once I arrived."

Allen nodded, showing her the way with one hand while gently tugging at her elbow to guide her through the small crowd that followed them down the stairs.


	4. Chapter 3 - Mistrust runs deep

Chapter 3 – Mistrust runs deep

The corridors inside the church were bare and cold, the rain pouring outside, not helping the glum atmosphere inside any. After they had left the Ark, Link had taken it upon himself to inform his superior with the help of a small winged golem. The man in question was a man called Malcom C. Lvellie as Allen explained to her.

He tried hard at making her feel more comfortable while she was surrounded by people giving her hostile glares and whose fingers were eager to reach for their weapons. She appreciated his gesture but knew it was futile.

She was surprised when his lips curled into a pained smile as they passed another man in a white lab coat. As his eyes fell upon her, his face drained of all color and the packages he had been holding came tumbling out of his arms, spilling knick-knacks on the floor. There was definite clash of broken glass followed by a loud swear but they had already passed the man by making it impossible for her to see what had happened without stumbling from being pushed forward by Link.

"It really was not necessary for you to go as far as this.", Allen commented quietly. His voice was laced with something Louisanne recognized as pity.

Ignoring his try at being sympathetic she retorted off-handedly: "It is nothing I can't live with. I am used to it and as far as I can see, so are you."

That observation came so unexpected that the boy faltered in his step for a moment, his wide grey eyes staring at her as though she had just proclaimed she _was_ a Noah they had personally granted access to the heart of the Order. His comrades noticed, going rigid immediately.

"Is everything alright, Allen?"

It was the green-haired girl and as Louisanne turned around she could see accusing violet eyes trying to bore holes into her skull. She probably had not heard what they had been saying but seeing her friend distressed was proof enough for her that he had been offended.

. A fighter. And a mother-hen to top it off. Louisanne smiled discreetly to herself. That girl was going to be in trouble if she looked for a fight as soon as someone said the wrong things to her beloved ones. An admirable trait but one that could get her killed in such a cruel war where hot-headedness came at a heavy price.

"I apologize", she said clearly, trying to sound apologetic, hoping to quench the anger of a person she might very well be fighting side by side with soon, "I did not want to make any of you uncomfortable."

Allen nodded distractedly but looked away, as though fearing she might reveal even more knowledge to him about something he seemingly thought was well hidden from view. Louisanne felt bad for him. He couldn't know that to her, most of them were like an open book. Human's intentions and goals, woes and worries all seemed to repeat like the cycle of the seasons.

Lenalee though stepped up to him to be at his side, throwing a menacing glare her way. Louisanne showed her she knew but did not send it back. There was no reason to make enemies when there was no (intentional) harm done.

What caught her interest was how the silent blond shadow was eyeing her and the boy. He was trying to make a connection, she knew, it was written across what others would have merely seen as a stoic face. But she could perceive that tiny frown from the line above his brow, the way his eyes darted between them hastily, how his lower lip just protruded slightly while his mind was running wild with scenarios and explanations.

The rest of the way, up and down staircases and along large corridors passed in silence until they turned around one corner. A huge wooden door was towering over them and in front of it stood two men. Both were tall one more so than the other. It was obvious who they were waiting for as their stares glued to her as soon as they came into their field of vision. The taller one of them was a man looking like he was in his forties with neatly trimmed and combed hair and a neat striped brown suit. A moustache quivered above his upper lip and his beady black eyes gave him the appearance of some predator that was waiting in a high branch of a tree, waiting for the right moment to strike.

Louisanne sent a pointed look his way before her attention went to the other man to his left. He was Asian if his slanted eyes and his flat nose were anything to go by. Very dark straight hair was visible from just under a white beret and his eyes held a distinct violet hue in them. He for his part sported a long white lab-coat and a pair of (Louisanne barely managed to hold in her laughter) what looked like blue slippers. He gave her a look of surprise but refrained from trying to be overly sympathetic or hostile for which Louisanne was incredibly grateful.

Link came to a sudden halt next to her, saluting his superiors. His shoes gave a loud clacking noise since he had brought his heels together with much more force than Louisanne thought was absolutely necessary.

"Inspector, as I reported we have come to bring the individual who gained access to the Ark."

The superior as it turned out, was none other than the man who was giving her the most unfriendly of looks she had ever received and that said something, she had to know after all. He nodded wordlessly, his expression the tiniest bit appreciative. Louisanne glanced at the small group around her, unsure if she was the only one seeing it but instead she was greeted with an array of emotions on her escort.

The girl was openly displaying her dislike and if Louisanne looked close enough a deep-rooted fear sparked in those violet pools. Allen though just seemed about ready to turn on his heels but she could tell something held him there. Whether it was obedience or something else entirely she could not say.

The tall blind man, who had been following them discreetly also tensed. She guessed he could feel that something was different about the air around him even with his disability.

She did not have time to assess the other's reactions as the man named Levellie addressed her directly in a clipped authoritative voice: "You will come with us."

Just as he had turned around and disappeared behind the slightly opened door, Louisanne felt Link's hand on her shoulder shoving her towards the entrance. She spun her head around just in time to see the Asian tell the little group to disperse and for them to go back to their respective duties, doting over the girl especially. Louisanne's brain suddenly registered something it had ignored before, yet she kept quiet. There would be enough time later to confirm her suspicions about them being related in some way.

The room she was led into was spacious, grand and… messy beyond belief. She blinked in astonishment about how anyone could ever work with papers strewn out on the floor and piling up on the desk in huge stacks. Empty mugs were standing on the bookshelves, dangerously close to the edge. The center was taken up by a coffee-table, a dark leather canapé and two armchairs facing it, one of which was already occupied by the inspector.

The other adult, who had rushed in after them while she had been staring, was now bent over the small table, retrieving a steaming cup of coffee, another plain white one next to it, most probably intended for her. Close to Levellie stood a cup and saucer she would have expected an elderly lady to have in her possession.

The door fell closed quietly behind Allen, who had followed her and Link. He could feel that this was not going to end well by the way the inspector kept staring at Louisanne, his unforgiving eyes hard and calculating. He wished he could swallow normally since his throat was parched but he resisted the urge. He was going to be part of another interrogation for a second time this day; he could see it coming and prepared himself mentally.

He felt a stab of sympathy for the girl who had stumbled in on the Order at the worst of times. She seemed oblivious to what was awaiting her. How much he wanted to tell her to be watchful and on her guard with whatever she said around that man. He knew from experience by now that Levellie had his very own, not all too charming way of dealing with people who could not give him what he wanted.

He was more than positive that she held no connection to the 14th. He himself had never even met her and even if she was Cross' pupil before him, she barely seemed older than him. He just hoped Cross still had had enough decency not drag an innocent girl into their mess.

Levellie took a long sip on his beverage before he gave a signal towards Howard. The Crow nodded curtly and instantly the bindings came off Louisanne's writs, red and itchy from being retrained. Doing nothing more than scratching them a little she thanked Link in a small voice but the blond barely acknowledged her effort, earning him a dirty look from his albino charge. The dark haired Asian handed the plain mug she had seen upon entering and she thanked him with a tiny smile, which he reciprocated.

"So, would you like to take a seat?", asked Levellie in a gentleman's voice, yet his eyes showed nothing put apathy. Louisanne simply nodded and sat onto the comfortable sofa, facing the supervisor and the chief inspector. As soon as she'd made herself comfortable she felt the strong urge to leave. The looks that the man with moustache gave her were far from pleasant, although she had long since learned to handle this kind of gaze lingering on her. The supervisor on the other hand seemed to examine her but his expression softened a little and for that she felt somewhat grateful.

"Inspector Link, Mr. Walker you may now leave.", said Levellie in a businesslike voice. While Link just bowed and was about to go out of the room, Allen seemed surprised, as though he had expected to also have to look for a place to sit. He was having a silent struggle going on inside of him. He shot a helpless glance first to Louisanne and then to the Chinese, who faintly shook his head. For a moment the boy stared, _hard_, at his superior. There seemed to be a mute conversation between the two of them and the more she tried to grasp its meaning, the more she was convinced it had something to do with her and the Inspector's interrogation that was to follow. But soon enough the blonde German interrupted the whole procedure: " Walker, we were asked to leave." Allen turned around disapprovingly but complied.

As the door closed with a soft click Louisanne couldn't help but wish that it was all already over. She hated being questioned. The inspector shifted and suddenly presented her a silver plate with different very sweet looking cakes and pies on it. "Do you want to try one of these? A new creation of mine." If he was trying to smile or make it seem like an inviting gesture, then she had to admit that he was failing miserably. If it wasn't for the seriousness of this whole conversation that would follow, she probably would have sneered. This guy had some guts to put such an obvious act. "No, thank you.", she replied politely, attempting to smile a little.

This seemingly was the answer he had expected and he put the tablet away as quickly as he had made it appear. "So, Miss…", he paused looking at her, fingers of his two gloved hands put together in an expecting manner. "Just Louisanne.", she replied, taking a sip of the still warm coffee that had been provided for her, seeing as no other mugs were standing on the small table. It tasted good.

"Miss Louisanne,…", repeated the Inspector stretching her name a little and leaning further into the cushions of the armchair. If he was now trying to intimidate her or show that he had power over her than she had yet again to admit that he was failing. Cross and other circumstances had made her impervious against such psychological tactics.

"I heard you managed to find our old basement. Would you mind telling me and Chief Komui how you were able to find it without guidance?", his eyes flashed dangerously as he concluded while the Chinese, Komui, beside him was becoming even more tense than before, his fingers clenched tightly. Louisanne stayed calm and took another long sip from her coffee before answering. She wasn't giving that man the satisfaction of jumping after his every command straightaway like a trained dog. "It was my master Cross who told me about the Black Order's location, although I must admit that he had been very vague about it. That is why it was even more difficult to find it in the first place."

As she finished she looked back up to see the Inspector's neutral expression but she could tell from his eyes that he was analyzing and calculating every single word, just like the figure that was hiding in the shadows near the double-winged door. She had noticed him ever since she had entered the room and did not hide that fact by casually throwing a glance in the small man's direction. Her two interrogators seemed to realize it with somewhat stunned looks.

"I didn't know that General Cross had taken in another student beside Allen Walker.", voiced the chief, looking at her in sincere interest, ignoring for now the issue about her noticing someone she surely hadn't been supposed to notice. "Neither did I.", replied Louisanne casually, "I was actually very surprised when I realized that Master Cross had made another person his victim. A very unusual person, that is."

"Are you saying that until today you had never encountered Mr. Walker?", asked Levellie, stone faced and something akin to anger and maybe…disappointment in his voice, which Louisanne had yet to understand where it came from.

"Yes.", answered Louisanne gulping down the last bit of the warm liquid, placing the white mug down on the table once again afterwards. Too bad she thought, she would have liked to drink some more.

"How come?", insisted the man, not trying to hide his discontentment.

"Master Cross found me around seven years ago in a town called Sofia. He trained me for two years and one morning did not return from «his night out». The only thing he left were debts.", she explained the last part coming out as a harsh whisper. She would make Cross pay for every single day. The scientist blinked in surprise, straightening himself a little more in his chair: "I am sorry to ask so directly but-how exactly did he find you? Your family must have been objecting to the idea to let their child go to war."

There was a long pause and Louisanne had a hard time stifling her laughter which seemingly was misinterpreted as crying because of her trembling from the effort. "I am sorry to confront you with most probably painful memories.", he tried to apologize but Louisanne just waved her hand dismissively.

"You needn't to apologize. Actually it is my fault that you mistook my reaction.", she said in reply, finally succeeding in hiding her amusement. As if someone like her was ever supposed to have a family, she thought sarcastically. "When I said that he found me, I actually meant that he had discovered me, an orphan, in an alleyway because of my Innocence."

"And what about your family?", asked the Chinese, a shocked expression on his face. Other than his younger colleague, the Inspector did nothing else but narrow his eyes into tiny slits. "I don't know.", she sighed in a matter-of-fact- voice. She was not the type of person to whine over something, "To be absolutely honest: I suffer from memory loss. My own guess is that I received a hit on the head and suffered an injury that made me lose my memories of my early childhood."

"And how can you be so sure of that?", countered the Inspector with malice, earning him a scolding glare from the chief. Louisanne just barely surpressed a mocking smile. "There is a spot on the back of my skull that's a bit _delicate_ to touch. I have no recollection ever receiving such a wound. So my guess is that has something to do with my lack of identity."

The shadow in the corner shifted unnoticeably as Louisanne concluded. He had put the pieces together and Louisanne did not like it in the very least. Had she not been observed she would have shot him a warning glance. Yet as the situation was she had no possibility to do so.

Levellie squinted until his eyes were nothing more than mere slits in his serious face. After a few moments of a silent stare-down with the girl he nodded even if it was barely distinguishable.

"If that is all, I shall take my leave. I have matters of higher priority to attend to.", he said, throwing Louisanne one last calculating glance before leaving together with Bookman at his heels.

As soon as the door clicked softly, Komui relaxed in his chair, relief visible on his face. Louisanne smiled amicably at him, although she probably should have been the one to sigh like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"I am very sorry for the distrust you have to face from all around. We just had a few rough times lately. Most are still recuperating from the trauma.", his tone was apologetic as he took of his glasses and wiped at his eyes with his other hand.

Louisanne shook her head and started turning the mug on the table delicately.

"You needn't apologize, really. It's fine and it's good to be on your guard."

As he regained his upright position Komui studied the strange girl in front of him. It was out of the question that she held an astounding resemblance to the Noahs but she lacked that distinct aura of death and lunacy most of them seemed to display, if he believed in the reports the Exorcist had given him.

Clapping his hands together he stood up and made his way towards his desk not even bothering to watch out for the papers strewn on the floor. Louisanne found it amusing how someone could be Chief of such a well organized group, if their housekeeping was this catastrophic.

"Now, let's make it official.", he said tearing at a few papers jammed between hundreds of others.

* * *

An extra long chapter just for you guys! It might take some time till the next one comes out, since I'll be working on Secrets of the Worlds soon. I just had an inspiration that struck and I simply had to write this down (or better said, complete it).


End file.
